


Among the Stalks

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A practical joke takes a turn for the worse but a hero is always around the corner





	Among the Stalks

Benarmie 

Practical joke or not, Armie was upset 

 

Armie was  _livid._

 


End file.
